Garter Night
by StrideeOut
Summary: Pointless smutty fiction that was requested by someone. Include light BDSM and some fetishes. Enjoy responsibly.


**[Garter Night][Part. 1]**

* * *

**Requested by: **Torigagged

**Warning**

The following story contains sexual interactions between two consenting adults and includes severe kinks.

If the matter either: insults, displeases or offends you the author suggests to look away and find other fictions to read.

**Chapter Warning**

Garter (seamed) stocking and foot fetish, light bondage, vibrator and strap-on, use of food on private parts, submission and domination relationship, spanking, incest. Bonus: forkanna.

**Notes**

If this story is taken down by the admins of it is also available at AO3 and tumblr ( .com).

This is part one of two part request, it is also plotless. Basically, pointless smut.

If any reader wishes to have their little Elsanna fantasies turned reality, writing wise, do contact the author appropriately.

* * *

**dom!Anna**

"You look absolutely delicious tonight, my darling." I liked my lips and wink an eye knowingly, "I could devour you in an instant." I picked up a fork and started to jab it into the chocolate cake that had been taunting me for the whole day.

"Could you, perhaps, not talk like that?" I could visibly see her gulp down and couldn't help the smirk that grew on my face as I glance at her from the corner of my eyes.

"What's the matter love? Chilly?" I shook my shoulders back and forth seductively at the last word fork still in mouth, I waved said fork motioning for the girl to come closer and when she does I placed the fork underneath her chin to lift up her hung head.

Blue eyes met darkened teal ones in a heated stare-off. I licked my upper lips and leaned upwards 'til our lips nearly touched, my breath tickled her rosy lips as I whispered out naughty words to the taller blonde. The fork was not forgotten I twist it around so that it bent downwards allowing for the point tip to drag across the skin as I moved it downwards.

She shivered when I started moving it in curved motion on her exposed part of her breasts.

"You like that don't you?" I dragged my tongue across her lips and they opened immediately, I put an extra pressure on the fork so that it dips down slightly on pale flesh just enough to hurt her a bit but not enough to cause scar or to bleed. "You like it when I tease you like this, hm?"

She whimpered. My beautiful girlfriend was dressed in nothing but black lacy bra and a pair of garter stockings with the same colour, my does she look delectable and the colours contrasted so well with her snowy features it just makes her look a lot more sexier than she already is. My my.

I told her to go to our bedroom and wait for me there, once she was out of sight I finished the cake and went to the fridge where the can of whipped cream is. Oh yes, you know where this is going.

The rest of the tools I've already prepared inside a pretty little box in the room. Checking to make sure that the whipped cream is all I needed I went up to our shared room to find my shy lover waiting for me on the bed. I twirled the can in my hand and sashayed my way over to where she is.

"Bend over darling, hands on the bed. Show me what your mama gave you." I don't know where the dirty and naughty words came from but I feel a little extra kinky and, well, naughty tonight. Placing the can next to the box I've mentioned earlier and grabbed an item from within the container.

Walking over to where she was bend down waiting patiently for me to take her I saw just how beautiful she looks especially when the orange dim light of the nightstand lamp shone her body in a way that could take your breath away, she is just absolutely stunning and I remind her everyday about how lucky I am to have her and how grateful I am of that fact.

I grabbed one cheek as gave it a firm squeeze as I said just that, "You are beautiful, very stunning. And I am just so lucky to have you. I love you." I didn't give her any chance to reply for what came out of her mouth next was a long drawn out moan as I squat down and eat her out.

I flatten my tongue and drag it across wet slit before capturing the hardened nub into my mouth and suck fervently. I gave one last lick before I stood up and slap her across one cheek, then the other. Once I was satisfied that her bum was red enough I command her to lay down on her back on the bed. This is where the whipped cream comes out to play.

After grabbing the items I needed next I laid them out next to her laying form and crawled to hover over her.

"You'll be a good girl for me, won't you?" As I said this I procured two pairs of handcuffs and proceed to lock her hands over her head and onto the bedposts. Bending down I gave her a lingering kiss before swiping my tongue to her lower lip and from there we deepened the kiss as it get more passionate, needy and hot.

Forming a claw with my hands I dragged them over her ribs, to the side of her breasts and ends at her armpits, without breaking the kiss for even one second I tickle her there making her squirm and moaned wildly into my mouth. When I released her lips she howled with laughter.

"A-Anna. Stop! Haha! Can't. Breathe!" Oh but I didn't stop, I was the top dog right now, I am in command and I made her know by biting the marble column of her neck. She got all the domination she can get when the crown sit upon her head but right here, right now on top of this bed I _am _the queen.

She yelped when I put an extra pressure on my bite located at her pulse point I later soothe the spot with my tongue. Halting all movement I allow her to catch her breath before nuzzling my cheek on her and whispered to her ear in the most sultry voice I could manage, "Are you ready to be a good girl for me?" I felt her body shiver slightly before giving a whimper and a nod.

Picking up the abandoned can of whipped cream, which had transferred to the floor, possibly getting kicked there by her trashing body, I gave it a shake whilst looking down at her with a grin on my face. I commanded her to take off her bra and spread 'em wide, she obliged with minimal complain.

From the earlier straddling position I moved and settle myself in between her legs bending down at my waist to give each perky nipple of hers a good suck before pulling up to apply a bit of whipped cream on them. She visibly shivered and I could only giggle, the white of the cream looked to match the pale skin of my beloved.

I hummed in appreciation moving southward I drew up a long line of frothy goodness across her hip and a short line to cover up her private regions, applying a generous amount on her glistening pearl, making a strange 'T'. I wasn't satisfied, however, so I joined up the two small dollops of cream at her peak and joined them together. Nearly done now, once again I joined up the line across her chest to the one on her hips.

_Now _she's ready.

Tossing the can aside I bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before making my way downtown. Slowly. Seductively. Hungrily.

I gave a tentative lick on one pert and covert nipple giving a happy hum upon finding out that it was at its peak sucking on it like a hungry newborn before gliding my wet appendage across her chest eating up the cream towards my destination to give it the same treatment.

Once both North Mountain was covered in loving saliva I averted my attention to her abdominal area lingering just a bit longer on her navel listening in the delicious mewls and moans that elicited out of her rosy lips. Removing myself from her abdomen I looked up and saw her panting like a dog in heat, not that I'm calling my beloved a dog or anything!

She yelped slightly when I bit on one end of her hip and continue to do so towards the other end whilst lapping up the frothy cream that was blocking my way, I gave a last little nip on the other side of her gorgeous hip before lifting myself up denying her pleasure on her core that she surely had been waiting.

Sure enough she whimpered. I made soothing noises to her hushing her whimper that would usually break my heart. Lifting one pale long leg up I tickled the sole and took her stocking covered toe into my mouth suckling on it gently. I saw Elsa struggle to look up the best she could, my sitting-up position helped her slightly as she won't have to look up too much, much to her neck's relief.

I closed my eyes focusing on the task at hand. I dragged my tongue along her calf feeling the muscle tense there a bit before relaxing, she plopped her head back onto the soft pillow and closed her eyes likely enjoying the feeling. I followed the path downward into the dent between her core and thigh just as I was about to reach the heated area and move to the other leg.

I bit her inner thigh making her jump and yelp slightly making her clamp together, almost. I quickly extended my hand to grip on her opposite knee avoiding for the two to meet and ruin my treat down there.

"Hey now. Be good." She whimpered when I nipped at her inner thigh once again. Whilst simultaneously parting her legs.

At long last I will receive my prize the delectable goods that is my beloved's honey nectar complete with its topping. I eyed it just staring and admiring, I don't know what it is exactly that I admired but I did it anyway, licking my lips unconsciously making her squirm in anticipation.

"You've done an excellent job, my darling." I licked a bit of whipped cream before continuing, "I do believe you deserve your reward." I moved an arm to drag my nail along her stocking clad leg up and down it goes stimulating her further.

Speaking of stimulating, no more teasing or foreplay! It's time to dig in.

I quickly devour my treat with great vigor and less care, licking and sucking and nibbling and biting and oh! The noises she makes were wonderful to my ears!

She was squirming and kicking, back arched and cuffs clanking, whole body twitching and writhing. What a sight I tell you and to think people perceive me as an innocent young lassie who never did anything wrong. Ooh boy were they wrong!

My name has become a prayer to her, repeating the same mantra over and over again. She had begged to please give me more, to go harder, the yeses and ohs and a series of other onomatopoeias following suit.

I know she was close judging by the rapid intake of breath and bucking hips so I sped up my ministration focusing mainly on her, surely, sensitive bundle of nerves sucking it, hard.

She screamed in ecstasy and I didn't stop, at least not until she stopped quivering in delight.

Giving one last lick I stepped, pardon I meant crawled, up to her panting face. She looks absolutely adorable blushing profusely like she is now. I gave her slightly parted lips a loving kiss relieving her hands from the bounds I've condemned her to earlier.

I tossed those aside carelessly seeing the blonde beauty below me jumped slightly at the cacophony of sounds it left clattering on the floor. I pulled the covers up and laid down next to her ready for a night of snuggles.

"Wait," She halts me, "- I've not done you yet." How gracious of her, but I don't think she has any energy to do much else but sleep at the moment.

"You're falling asleep on me darling." I chuckled, "I think it's best that we carry on another day." She grumbled out a reply scooting in closer for a tighter hug. I kissed the top of her head and bid her goodnight.

My last prayer is to hope that the angry red marks on her wrists would fade away soon.

* * *

_-End of 'Garter Night' part 1-_


End file.
